Estoy aquí porque todos estamos aquí
by ShaddeLovegood
Summary: Serie de One-shots. Uno: "Algo que decirte" KibaHina. Dos: "Injusta felicidad" SakuNaruHina. Tres: "Te quiero" SaiSaku.
1. KibaHina

Estoy aquí porque todos estamos aquí

_I: Algo que decirte__ – _KibaHina

Kiba estaba molesto. Muy molesto. ¿La razón?

Naruto.

Ese tonto… siempre intentando llamar la atención, siempre el favorito de todos, siempre el admirado… siempre a quien admiraba Hinata y siempre su favorito.

No es como si estuviera celoso… claro que no. Solo que… bueno si, estaba celoso.

A él le gustaba Hinata, la quería. Más que quererla, la amaba. Aunque le daba miedo hasta pensarlo, y admitirlo frente a alguien que no fuera el mismo sonara cursi, el la amaba.

No sabía exactamente que era ni porque. Simplemente era que al mirarla sentía que el mundo era un poquito mejor, que no todo era tan malo. Solo con ver su sonrisa notaba algo calido crecer en su interior y alojarse en su corazón… si que sonaba terriblemente cursi.

Estaba tendido en su cama, con las manos detrás de su nuca. Se incorporo y arrojo una almohada contra la pared, como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo.

Miro el reloj situado en la mesa de noche. Faltaba media hora para las seis de la tarde, hora en que Hinata le había dicho que se vieran ayer. Lo recordaba claramente.

_- Etto… ¿Kiba-kun? – Llamó un poco nerviosa una chica de ojos blancos. _

_- ¿Qué pasa, Hinata? – Kiba se había ofrecido a llevar a la Hyuuga a su casa para "asegurarse que no le pasara nada malo, ya que era muy tarde."_

_- Yo… me preguntaba si… - Estaba levemente sonrojada, mientras jugaba con sus dedos. - … mañana… si no es molestia, ¿Me acompañarías a un lugar? Necesito hacer algo importante. – Dijo con una firmeza un tanto inusual en ella._

_- ¿Algo importante?- Su mirada se ensombreció. Imaginaba que era ese algo. – ¿Tiene que ver con Naruto por casualidad?_

_- Uuumm… si. Por fin le diré algo que he querido decir hace mucho tiempo. – Confesó entusiasma, con una sonrisa._

_- Ya veo. Entonces, ¿Necesitas que vaya para prestarte apoyo moral? – Fingió una sonrisa entusiasta. _

_- ¡Hai! Realmente apreciaría que tú vayas conmigo. Así que… ¡apoyame una vez mas, por favor! – Pidió ella, estaba toda sonrojada._

_- Ay Hinata… sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. – Sonrió al tiempo que su mascota y amigo ladraba. – Oh si, y también con Akamaru. Te apoyaremos siempre. Claro que no esperes que nos vistamos de porristas o algo así…_

_Hinata rió suavemente, Kiba siempre era muy gracioso. _

_A Kiba le encantaba ver a Hinata reír._

_- Entonces, ¿Mañana a las seis?_

No podía decirle que no. No podía negarse a acompañarla. No podía decirle que no quería ver como se le declaraba al imbecil de Naruto. Así que iría con ella, pondría su mejor sonrisa y le diría palabras de aliento.

Siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Solo esperaba que ese tonto no se atreviera a rechazarla. Porque de ser así, el lo haría pagar.

A las seis en punto, estaba parado frente a la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga. El antisocial de Neji salio a abrirle.

- Oh… Inuzuka. – Lo miro con desconfianza.- Asi que es contigo con quien saldrá Hinata-sama.

- No es una cita si es lo que crees, Hyuuga. – Le aclaró con el ceño fruncido.

Intercambiaron miradas fulminantes largo rato, hasta que detrás de Neji, apareció Hinata.

- Ohayo Kiba-kun, lamento la demora.

- ¿Eh? Ah… si, no es nada… - Estaba medio atontado ante lo que estaba mirando. Ella simplemente hermosa.

Llevaba un kimono celeste con flores azules y un obi también azul.

- Oye Inuzuka, deberías limpiarte la baba. – Dijo Neji con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Hinata.

- ¡Neji-niisan! Por favor, n-no digas e-esas cosas… - Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras miraba hacia abajo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Déjalo Hinata, vamos. – Comenzó a caminar despacio para que ella lo alcanzará.

- Neji-niisan volveré por la noche, nos vemos. – Apresuró el paso para alcanzar a su amigo.

La despedida de Hinata no había pasado desapercibida para Kiba, por lo que se hallaba un poco confundido.

- Nee Hinata… Dijiste por la noche, ¿Planeas demorarte tanto?

La miro de reojo para ver como reaccionaba. Se había puesto bastante nerviosa y su miraba volvía a estar en el piso. No contesto rápidamente, sino que parecía meditar la respuesta.

- Es que… luego de hablar con Naruto-kun me gustaría que salgamos a caminar o a otro lugar… si tú quieres, claro. – Habló completamente serena y con una sonrisa.

Ahora si que no entendía nada. Si Hinata se le iba a declarar a Naruto, ¿Entonces por qué quería salir con él? No entendía a las mujeres.

- Claro que quiero.

Por fin llegaron a donde estaba Naruto. En Ichiraku, como no, era tan predecible.

- ¡Kiba, Hinata-chan! Hace mucho que no nos vemos. – Dijo con una sonrisa. Para Kiba sería siempre un misterio como se las arreglaba para hablar y comer cantidades exorbitantes de ramen.

- Ohayo Naruto-kun.

- Si, hola.

- No pareces muy feliz Kiba teme. - Y repentinamente cambio su cara de desconcierto a una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas. – Nee te ves muy linda Hinata-chan… ¿Acaso el teme y tu tienen una cita?

- ¿A quien le dices teme, idiota?

- Etto… Naruto-kun yo… quería hablar contigo.

- Voy a pasear un poco con Akamaru. – Dijo Kiba en plan "les daré privacidad". Lo que en realidad pasaba era que no quería presenciarlo.

Kiba espero afuera. Un par de minutos después Hinata salió del lugar. Por lo poco que duro su charla, el joven pensó que el baka de Naruto la había rechazado. Ya estaba alistando sus puños cuando vio a Hinata sonreír.

- ¿Hinata? ¿Qué sucedió? – Realmente confundido y preocupado se acerco a ella.- ¿Te le declaraste o no?

- ¿De-declararme? – Bajo la mirada apenada.- C-claro que no… Yo solo quería decirle a Naruto-kun… que lo felicitaba por su noviazgo con Sakura-chan… y que él siempre será la persona que mas admiro.

- ¿La persona que mas admiras? Pero si… ¡Si a ti te gusta Naruto! –Exclamo el chico-perro.

- T-te e-equivocas. Por fin me he dado cuenta que Naruto-kun es solo eso, la persona que mas admiro. –Dijo sin titubear.

Kiba no podía creerlo. Si Hinata decía la verdad quería decir que tenía esperanzas. Miro su rostro tratando de encontrar algún rastro de mentira o confusión. Nada.

- Me alegro mucho, Hinata. Francamente, habría que estar falto de neuronas para que te gustara un baka como Naruto… Tú tienes mejor gusto, Hinata.

- No digas eso de Naruto-kun onegai… Además… la persona que me gusta ahora mismo se parece mucho a él.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡Pero si no hay nadie tan baka como Naruto por aquí! ¡Con uno ya tenemos suficiente!

- Tú no eres ningún baka Kiba-kun. – Sonrió y tomo su mano con timidez.- ¿T-te p-parece si empezamos con la cita, Kiba-kun?

Fin

Fan Fic dedicado a Kamira, se que no es una de las parejas raras que te gustan pero va para vos XD


	2. SakuNaruHina

Estoy aquí porque todos estamos aquí

Estoy aquí porque todos estamos aquí

_II: "Injusta felicidad"__ – SakuNaruHina _

Hoy vi a Naruto-kun. Parecía triste, incluso su saludo fue muy desanimado.

Le pregunte que sucedía y dijo que se encontraba bien. Como es lógico yo no le creí, así que insistí.

_- Naruto-kun es transparente. Se nota que algo te incomoda, Naruto-kun. Onegai, confía en mí. - Mi preocupación se reflejaba en mi rostro, así como la tristeza en el de él._

_El solo suspiro mientras miraba su plato con ramen y yo tome el hecho de que no lo estuviera devorando rápidamente como un mal presagio. _

_El silencio se hizo presente y luego me miro compungido, dispuesto a hablar._

_- Desde que Sasuke teme ha vuelto es lo mismo cada día, Hinata-chan. No me malentiendas, estoy realmente feliz por su regreso, pero… El sigue rechazando a Sakura-chan. Ella hace como si no le importara, pero yo se que le duele._

_Hablé con el teme, le dije que correspondiera a sus sentimientos y él me dijo que no veía a Sakura-chan de esa manera. Entonces le reclame que no fuera tan frío con ella y me contesto que no quería darle esperanzas para que luego se desilusionara. _

_Sasuke es un buen amigo y Sakura-chan es buena persona. Y yo no se que hacer._

_- Quizás… - Empecé dudosa.- Con el tiempo, Sakura-san logre olvidar a Uchiha-san. El tiempo siempre ayuda, estoy segura de que…_

_- No estoy muy seguro de eso, Hinata-chan. Desde que Sasuke se fue, ¿Cuánto ha pasado? Más de cinco años. Y aun así… Sakura-chan sigue queriéndolo._

_- Comprendo. Pero te haré una pregunta. Naruto-kun se preocupa por Uchiha-san y Sakura-san y se preocupa de su felicidad. ¿Pero quien se preocupa por Naruto-kun? ¿Quién cuida que Naruto-kun sea feliz? – Lo dije sin pensar. Era realmente injusto… que él sufriera así por el bienestar de los demás y descuidara el propio. _

_El sonrió levemente. _

_- Eres muy amable, Hinata-chan. Realmente me has hecho sentir mejor.- Amplió su sonrisa hasta hacerla completa y hermosa. - ¡Ahora si puedo con lo que sea! ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Siempre serás una de mis mejores amigas, Hinata-chan! _

Siempre seré una de sus mejores amigas.

Esa frase se clavo en mi mente como un puñal en el pecho.

Naruto-kun se preocupa mucho por la felicidad de sus amigos. Yo me preocupo por su felicidad. Y no hay nadie que se preocupe por la mía.

"_Naruto-kun se preocupa por Uchiha-san y Sakura-san y se preocupa de su felicidad. ¿Pero quien se preocupa por Naruto-kun? ¿Quién cuida que Naruto-kun sea feliz?"_

Entonces lo comprendí. Esas palabras no fueron solo referidas a Naruto-kun. Lo dije también por mí.

Muy dentro de mí siento injusto el hecho de guardar este amor durante tiempo sin ver nunca un atisbo de esperanza con fundamento. Cada ilusión que guardo es totalmente imposible que suceda y cada fantasía va desapareciendo como un sueño al despertar.

Sin embargo, no puedo desechar este amor y dejar que se pierda en el tiempo, así como dije que le sucedería a Sakura.

Y me digo a mí misma palabras conciliadoras e intento cambiar para gustarle aunque sea un poco. Y cada noche disfruto de placenteros sueños, tratando de olvidar que tarde o temprano despertaré.

Aun así, olvidaré estos pensamientos que me oprimen el pecho. Si lo necesitas te diré palabras que te reconforten. Me preocuparé de tu felicidad y te ayudaré a cumplir tus sueños.

Porque así serás feliz. Y si te hace feliz, haré lo que sea.

Y siempre seré una de tus mejores amigas, aunque duela.


	3. SaiSaku

**Estoy aquí porque todos estamos aquí**

_III: Te quiero - SaiSaku_

_-----------------------_

_----------_

_-----_

_--_

_-_

La mirada furiosa, los puños apretados y despidiendo algo de chacra. Temblando de rabia.

Los ojos negros cerrados, la boca con una sonrisa, la piel blanco marfil. No podía estarse divirtiendo más. Era tan fácil hacer enfadar a Sakura.

- ¡Si vuelves a llamarme fea, te haré una cara nueva! Shannaro.- Le gritó mientras lo amenazaba con los puños.

- La verdad no ofende… fea.

- ¡Te voy a matar, maldito bast…! – Se abalanzó sobre el y ya había levantado el brazo cuando él la llamó.

- Sakura. – Ella detuvo el golpe a medio camino para esperar que hablase.

- Te quiero.

Ella abrió de par en par sus verdes ojos. Dejó que sus brazos cayeran al costado de su cuerpo y miró fijante a Sai, anonadada.

¿La… quería? Sai le dijo "Te quiero". Su respiración se agitó y notaba como segundo a segundo sus mejillas iban ganando color. Rosa.

Entonces Sai comenzó a reír suavemente. Eso la desconcertó sobremanera.

- Sai… ¿Qué?

- Reaccionaste justo como decía mi libro.

Silencio.

- ¿Eh?

- "Para calmar la ira de una chica luego de haber cometido un error, lo mas recomendable es sin duda expresar elogios, cumplidos y/o muestras de afecto. Esto te proporcionará un enternecimiento que le hará olvidar lo demás."

Más silencio.

- Ahora si te mato.

* * *

**Hola!!! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado (: ... No me maten. Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de lo corto XD Jajaja... Sai cabrón, yo tmb te mataría XD Pero asi te queremos, no? :p Me despido hasta la proxima... Recuerden... Dejar review no cuesta nada... :D Adios!!!**


End file.
